In some conventional systems, multiple positioning technologies may be employed. Efficiently choosing between the positioning technologies may be difficult. These conventional systems provide assistance information to positioning devices. This assistance, however, is focused on individual positioning technology and not on how to switch between technologies. Due to this limitation, positioning devices typically do not have access to information that would allow them to make informed decisions about which technologies to use and how to use them.